1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a trailer assembly and more particularly, to a new and novel trailer assembly which allows items to be quickly and efficiently loaded onto the trailer assembly and selectively removed from the trailer assembly due to the various positions that the trailer assembly may quickly and efficiently assume.
2. Background of the Invention
Trailer assemblies are used to selectively receive and/or load, support, transport, and/or otherwise deliver/unload items to a particular location. While these trailer assemblies do perform the afore-described general functions, they are oftentimes difficult to load and unload a wide variety of items due to their inability to assume a wide variety of differing load configurations. That is, these trailer assemblies typically include and require a separate ramp or are adapted to be used in combination with a ramp or angled member upon which the various items to be loaded upon the trailer must be transported. The ramp or member must be selectively attached to, and then removed from the trailer.
These ramps are cumbersome and very difficult to use, especially with heavy or awkward shaped loads. For example, great care and effort must be expended to forcibly push or “wheel” heavy loads up the ramp and such efforts typically require the services of more than one person, thereby undesirably increasing the overall cost of loading such a trailer assembly. Awkward shaped loads (e.g, loads having a non-symmetrical shaped exterior and/or having a large base which is wider than the ramp) makes it likely that the load may inadvertently fall of the ramp and injury the workers and damage the load itself. The ramps often become dislodged from the trailer assembly, thereby causing injury and damage to the various items respectively placed on the ramps, and injury to workers.
There is therefore a need for, and it is a non-limiting object of the present invention to provide, a new and improved trailer assembly which overcomes some or all of the previously delineated disadvantages of prior trailer assemblies and which, by way of example and without limitation, allows for the relative easy and efficient loading and unloading of various type of loads.